A Night to Remember
by Hoppyfroggy77
Summary: What if Sonny was able to enjoy her prom. What if Marshall never found out? When the votes are in for King and Queen, who will win? Will it be a special someone? Takes place in Promises Prom-misses.


**A/N- Hi! This is my second one-shot. I got the idea from a movie and I've been thinking about writing this for a week. This takes place during the episode "Promises Prom-misses." What if Sonny didn't have to run around and she was able to enjoy her prom. What if Marshall never got suspicious? Enjoy! If you can, review please! I don't mind any criticizing. If you can, can you guys please check out my website, .com. I post book reviews, and my website is about books; movies and videogames. Thanks, I would appreciate it. I need more viewers. Anyway here's the story. **

**Sonny's POV**

**So my prom is going really well. Marshall has no idea about the prom and I am able to relax. The food is good, and I'm having the best time ever! The only thing missing is a certain blond heartthrob. I don't see him anywhere. I don't think he even came to my prom. I let out a sigh. I guess it was loud, because Tawni's coming over. **

"**Hey Sonny, having fun?" Tawni asks me. Wow, Tawni actually cares. I might as well tell her the truth. **

"**I'm having a great time. It's just…" I can't tell her.**

"**You wish a certain someone was here." She says figuring it out. I look at her in shock. How does she know? I nod at her. **

"**Sweetie, I'm sure he will show up. I know Chad likes you." She tells me. What? Chad does not like me!**

"**Chad doesn't like me. Why would he like me?" I ask.**

"**I know he likes you okay? Anyway, feel better and come dance with me." Tawni grabs my arm and drags me to the dance floor.**

**2 minutes later…**

**Okay I have to admit, I am having fun. I dance with Tawni and my other friends. We do the Macarena, and the Cotton Eye Joe. I laugh at how silly we look! The DJ tells everyone to quiet down.**

"**Okay, now it's time for the winners of King and Queen."**

**I look at Tawni. I'm sure she is going to get Queen. Why wouldn't she? I look over at the door and see the jerk throb come in. So he **_**did**_** come. I bet him and Tawni are going to be King and Queen. Ew disgusting!**

"**The King is… Chad Dylan Cooper!" the DJ yells! The crowd screams. I look at Chad. He seems pleased. He probably knew he was going to win. **

"**Now The Queen is the girl that made this prom possible… Sonny Munroe!"**

**My jaw drops. What? I won, how can that be possible?" The crowd cheers again. I turn to Tawni. **

"**How did I win? I didn't even put my name in."**

"**I guess someone did. Congrats, Sonny!" Tawni says!**

**All a sudden I hear a voice. **

"**I did." Who said that?**

**I turn around and see Chad coming toward me. **

"**Chad, you put my name in?" I ask. **

**He smiles at me. **

"**I put your name in and voted a lot of times for you. I wanted us to win." He smiles at me. I look into his beautiful, sparkly eyes. **

"**It's no surprise that you won Queen, you deserve it." He says to me. I feel like I'm going to faint. **

**I smile big at him.**

"**Aw, that was so sweet, thanks!"**

**He smiles once more and takes my hand. **

"**C'mon, we have to go on stage." He says bringing me with him. **

**We go onstage and the crowed cheers like crazy! I look over at my friends and they smile at me. I still can't believe I won!**

**The DJ puts a crown on Chad's head and a tiara on mine. I laugh at Chad. The crown is going to mess up his hair. He won't be happy about that. Chad smiles at me. "It's time for our dance."**

**He drags me out to the dance floor. The DJ puts on a slow song. I wrap my arms around Chad's neck and he puts his hands around my waist. We begin to slow dance. **

**I stares at me. "You look beautiful tonight." He says. Wow, CDC is actually complimenting me. I think this is a dream. **

"**Really?" I ask. He smiles at me and I blush. **

"**I can't believe I won. I mean why me?" I ask. **

"**Because you're amazing; beautiful, talented, and nice." **

"**Also because if it wasn't for you, we would've never had a prom here at Condor Studios." **

**I blush again. **

"**Aw thanks!" I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. He looks shocked but pleased.**

"**Sonny I have to tell you something." **

"**What is it?"**

"**I'm going to be totally honest with you. The truth is I really like you. More than a friend." **

**What? I can't believe it! The boy I like, likes me back! This has to be a dream. **

"**Chad, I really like you too." I say to him. He smiles wide, leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back and then we break apart. Wow. I actually kissed Chad Dylan Cooper. **

"**So Sonny there's been something I've been wanting to ask for a while."**

**What could it be? Is he going to…? No, he couldn't!**

"**Ask away!"**

"**Will you go out with me?" he asks. Yes! Finally! I've been waiting for him to ask me out since I first got to Condor Studios.**

"**Yes, of course I will go out with you!" I yell at him. He hugs me and kisses me again. **

"**I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow." He says with a wink.**

**I smile.**

"**Good."**

"**Good." He says.**

"**Fine."**

"**Fine."**

"**So we're good?" I ask him. **

**He smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek.**

"**We're good." He says. **

**So my night was better than I expected. I got prom queen and the man of my dreams. I guess dreams really do come true. **

**We dance for ten minutes and then the prom is over. He gives me a hug goodbye and I give a happy sigh. I can't wait for our date tomorrow. My life is finally falling into place. **

**A/N- There's the story! I hope you guys like it! :) I know Chad and Tawni are a lot nicer and out of character in this one, but I love writing sweet romances. I wish this was how the real episode was. A girl can dream right? Thanks for reading my story and like I said before, I'd appreciate it if you wrote a review. Thanks again for the support! I need it!**


End file.
